Una extraña Pareja
by Eldaya
Summary: Ginny descubre que el que más la atosiga es el que más la ama... ¿Es posible guardar estos sentimientos?
1. Prólogo

Ginny abrió los ojos, medio dormida.

Se acurrucó un poco más junto al cálido cuerpo que la acompañaba.

Tendidos sobre un mullido colchón escondido en una de tantas habitaciones de las que solían pasar inadvertidas, los dos cuerpos jóvenes habían retozado durante toda la noche, y había llegado un momento en el que, extenuados, habían caído rendidos, abrazándose con ternura.

La pelirroja Griffyndor se irguió un poco, y observó al muchacho, que respiraba acompasadamente, soñando tal vez con aquella primera experiencia, extraña y exuberante.

El pelo rojizo del muchacho se enredaba entre sus dedos, y Ginny sonreía plácidamente al recordar sus labios y su dulzura...

Acomodó su cabeza contra el pecho del durmiente, y respiró hondo, dejándose llenar por el aroma salado y almizclado del chico.

¡¡¡ Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos !

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el sol empezaba a despuntar, con el consecuente trajín de estudiantes que despertaban de su sueño nocturno, y que empezaban a arreglarse con premura para asistir a las primeras clases sin dilación.

Cerró los ojos, abrazándose más al chico, y, escuchando el ritmo acompasado de sus latidos, volvió a dormirse, con los recuerdos de unos días antes en su memoria.


	2. Capi 1 punto 1

Ginny corría por los pasillos, mirando de tanto en tanto tras de sí.

Confiaba en haberle despistado, y se apoyó contra el muro, tragando bocanadas del aire que hacía ya tiempo que le faltaba.

Ginny! Dónde DEMONIOS te has metido ? – oyó la voz familiar, y dio un brinco del sobresalto.

El destello rojizo bajos los rayos del sol le confirmó que aún no estaba en lugar seguro, y se preparó para salir corriendo otra vez.

Dobló el recodo que la separaba de los pasillos malditos, y se dio de bruces contra algo duro que la hizo trastabillar y caer sentada al suelo del rebote.

Qué es lo que está haciendo, señorita Weasley ? –

Una gélida mirada la traspasó, y en ese mismo momento Ginny sintió que había cavado su propia tumba.

Sabe que por los pasillos no se puede ir corriendo como animales. Y¿qué es esa mirada de desafío? – Snape parecía pasárselo de lo lindo, sabiendo que tenía a Ginny en un puño.

Ginny ¡ Sé que tienes que estar cerca ¡ No te ESCONDAS ! –

La voz sonó demasiado cerca, y Ginny se llevó las manos a la cabeza, que ya empezaba a dolerle con tanta presión.

Maldita sea ! ... �¡ El que faltaba ! – murmuró entre dientes.

Snape entornó los ojos, sonriendo complacido por los dos castigos que iba a imponer, y aguardó pacientemente a que el que gritaba como un descosido hiciera su aparición.

No tuvo que esperar ni cinco segundos, porque el muchacho dobló el recodo, gritando todavía.

Se calló de golpe.

Vio a Ginny sentada en el suelo, con evidente cansancio, y a Snape enarcando una ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente.

50 puntos menos para Griffyndor ! – silabeó lentamente – Para cada uno... – aclaró, viendo el gesto de dolor del chico.

Pero eso es injusto! – exclamó Ginny, que sabía que se jugaba mucho más que unos pocos puntos al replicarle.

Snape la miró con un brillo endiablado en los ojos, y volvió a recitar :

50 puntos menos para su casa, para CADA UNO. Y un castigo añadido. 2 semanas redactando resúmenes de los libros más aburridos de la biblioteca común. Serán llevados a una sala pequeña y sin ninguna distracción, y allí deberán pasar 5 de sus horas vespertinas...

Concluyó con una gran sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, y sin más hizo un gesto desdeñoso y les observó, intimidándoles.

No hace falta, ya puedo yo solita ! – le gruñó Ginny al chico, cuando la intentó ayudar a levantarse.

Sin mirar a Snape, se dirigieron al pequeño patio interior, cruzando hacia el otro lado y enfilando unas escaleras que se perdían en un estrecho hueco.

Ginny apretó el paso, subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos, sin tener en cuenta al muchacho, que empezaba a resoplar de enfado.

Espérame - le dijo, con voz cansada, a loque Ginny subió los peldaños con más brío.

Que me esperes ! Ginny ! - gritó sin aliento, cogiendola del brazo.

Una pequeña mano voló, y chocó contra la mejilla del chico, que se quedó por un momento estupefacto.

Que me dejes en PAZ ! Estoy harta de tí, y de que me sigas a todas partes ! No puedes entender que ya no soy una niña ? No te necesito para NADA ! - su dura mirada le recriminaba por algo que no entendía fuera tan insolente.

La muchacha lo miró por un momento con furia, y, girando sobre sí misma, echó a correr, desapareciendo de allí.


	3. Capi 1 punto 2

Fred Weasley echaba contínuas miradas a su alrededor, buscando a su hermano gemelo.

Se sentía vacío si no estaba con él, las cosas no eran ni la mitad de divertidas que cuando las miraban bajo su prisma, ideando cualquier travesura extravagante.

Entornó los ojos, mirando a todas partes por si conseguía verlo, y se dirigió al grupito del que se alzaban gritos y risas, y que estaban sentados en corrillo en una esquina del patio interior, disfrutando del sol de primavera.

Oh, vamos! Anímate! - le decía Harry a Ron, que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Además, te lo tienes merecido ! Y lo sabes! - le decía Hermione, sin quitar la vista del libro de pociones que apoyaba entre sus rodillas.

Ron, con un bufido, le dirigió una mirada asesina, y poco después alzó la vista para recibir con mal talante a su hermano mayor.

Fred! - excamó sonriente Harry, dándole la bienvenida e instándole a sentarse con ellos. - ¿Qué tal?

Aaaaayyy... - suspiró exageradamente - ¿alguien ha visto a mi hermano George? - y, con un mohín, achinó los ojos, adoptando el aspecto de un perro faldero.

Hermione levantó la vista, mirándole con cara de circunstancias y arrugando el ceño.

Fred se arrumacó contra ella, restregando su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras soltaba unos pequeños maullidos, lamentándose.

Dóoooonde estará mi hermano? - repetía lastimeramente - Me estooooy aburriendooo! Le echo de menoooos!

Harry reía de buena gana, mientras Hermione miraba con una ceja levantada a Fred, que seguía con su cantinela.

Ron, que al principio había pensado que aquello era estúpido, empezaba a reírse por lo bajo, viendo el aspecto cómico de su hermano.

Fred gesticulaba exageradamente ; abriendo mucho los ojos y arqueando la boca disgustadamente, apoyaba sus manos contra su pecho como si sintiera un inmenso dolor ; todos acabaron por soltar una gran carcajada, mientras el seguía siendo el centro de atención.

De pronto, Fred se quedó quieto, alerta, observando en la lejanía ; había visto claramente a su hermano, que no presentaba buena cara.

Parecía estar hablando con alguien, y se movía acompasadamente, hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Se puso en pie, y poniendo las manos de pantalla al lado de la comisura de sus labios, le llamó voz en grito.

Pero George pareció no escucharle,o tal vez no quería darse cuenta. Siguió de pie, cabeceando ligeramente, y Fred decidió ir a su encuentro.

Bueno, nos vemos! Portaos bien! - dijo sin apartar la vista, echando a caminar hacia la esquina del patio donde George estaba ubicado.

Menudo es tu hermano, Ron! - comentó con una risilla Harry, que se alegraba de que Ron hubiera olvidado el desgradable incidente que lo había puesto de tan mal humor.

Sí... Es singular en su "especie" - dijo Hermione, con una risilla en los labios, mientras miraba cómo el espigado pelirrojose encaminaba hacia su hermano dando saltitos como una liebre.

Ron dirigió una mirada curiosa a Hermione, que seguía observando a Fred alejarse, ajena a los dos pares de ojos que la miraban atentamente.

Se preguntaba si había algún doble sentido en esa afirmación, pero no estaba por la tarea de descubrirlo ; le dolía otra vez la cabeza y el mal humor había vuelto a él, con lo cual decidió alejarse de allí, dejándoles a los dos solos.

Me LARGO - espetó, iracundo, y apretó el paso tras ponerse de pie de un salto, desapareciendo en breve de su vista.


	4. Capi 1 punto 3

Fred se acercó a George lentamente, con intención de asustar a su hermano, al que veía severamente concentrado en su platica ; pero se paró en seco al ver cómo Ginny se levantaba del banco de piedra donde había estado sentada, y sobre el que George tenía apoyada la pierna para no dejar salir a Ginny, y a la que vió abofetear a su hermano mayor, tras lo cual echó a correr por el pasillo que se extendía tras de sí.

George echó la cabeza hacia atrás, llevándose la mano a la frente, y, cerrando los ojos, murmuró algo ininteligible mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Fred se preguntaba qué había pasado, así que se dirigió hacia su hermano gemelo, y sentándose en el mismo sitio que poco antes había ocupado su hermana pequeña, se apoyó contra el respaldo de piedra, y se rió burlonamente, apoyando la frente sobre la rodilla de George.

George le dirigió una mirada gélida y, gruñendo, apartó la pierna de golpe, haciendo que Fred perdiera el equilibrio momentaneamente y se diera de bruces contra el canto del banco.

AUCH! Pero qué recontraslurghs te pasa a tí hoy? - le espetó poniendose depie de un salto.

Qué es lo que ha hecho esta vez nuestra hermanita para que te hayas puesto así?

George le miró sorprendido, porque no se había dado ni cuenta de que les había estado observando, enfrascado en su discusión con Ginny.

Fred volvió a sonreír pícaramente, y, cogiéndole del brazo, lo llevó a rastras por el pasillo hacia los terrenos de la escuela, haciendo caso omiso de los bufidos y blasfemias que soltaba su hermano.

Por fortuna, no encontraron por el camino ningún profesor que pudieran amonestarles, y salieron al aire libre, donde Fred siguió arrastrando a su hermano hasta encontrar un rincón donde estar tranquilos.

Hoy nos quedamos aquí. No necesitamos ir a clase, con el buen dia que hace.. como que vamos a quedarnos encerrados allí dentro!- Fred estaba pletórico, y hacía caso omiso de los constantes bufidos de su hermano.

De improviso, se lanzó sobre él, cogiendole por el cuello y preguntándole sin parar :

QUÉ TE HA PASADO? QUÉ TE HA PASADO? QUÉ TE HA PASADO? - no parecía cansarse en absoluto de su repetitividad.

Deeeeeeeeeeeeee acueeeeeeeeeeeerdooooooooo, me doy por vencido, pero DÉJAME RESPIRAR!- gritó George, mientras se sacaba de encima a su hermano de un golpe de cadera y respiraba con los brazos abiertos.

Ginny me está volviendo loco... - sentenció,clavando la vista en las nubes que paseaban lánguidamente por el cielo.

Fred le miró atento,sonriendo para sí y preparandose para escuchar alguna de sus historias.

Mientras, en el aula donde se daba un aburrida clase de pociones, Hermione y Harry susuraban enrte sí, intentando que Snape no les oyese...

No sé qué les pasa, pero hace ya unos días que Ron está de lo más pesado con Ginny, y ella está ya histérica.. y creo que hoy les ha pasado algo grave, porque no se dirigen la palabra.. - comentó Hermione con los ojossobre Snape, vigilando que no les mirase.

Ya me he dado cuenta...Es muy desagradable cuando ellos dos están juntos, el ambiente se podría cortar con un cuchillo!...- Harry les echó un rápido vistazo mientras decía eso.

Ron estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado, junto al incomprendido Colin Creevey que no dejaba de hablar sin cuidado, y Ginny, simplemente estaba en la otra punta de la habitación, sentada en un pupitre a solas, a primera fila y justo enfrente de Snape, que la miraba en ocasiones disgustadamente.

Aquella última hora pasó lentamente, y los estudiantes, extenuados, esperaban con delirio que el profesor dijera sus últimas palabras, con las manos sobre las carteras apoyadas en sus piernas.

Muy bien, pequeña jauría de ignorantes, ya pueden salir. Y nada de carreras por el pasillo. - Al decir esto, miró a Ginny y a Ron, elocuentemente. - Señorita Weasley, Señor Weasley... ya saben dónde les espero.

Ginny, que ya había recogido sus cosas, salió de allí como una exhalación, perseguida por Hermione, a la que tuvo que dar una respuesta escueta para que la dejara tranquila.

Ron, en cambio, no se dió ninguna prisa, observando con rabia el pupitre donde su hermana había pasado toda la clase.

Harry decidió no preguntarle nada en aquél momento, se le veía demasiadomolesto, así que salió fuera, en busca de Hermione.


	5. Capi 1 punto 4

Ron andaba con paso cansino hacia el lugar donde Snape les había preparado su castigo.

Ginny ya estaba ante la puerta, con la bolsa atestada de libros colgando del brazo descuidadamente, y la carpeta apoyada entre su espalda y la pared, releía distraída un ejemplar del profeta, que en portada y en letras que se deslizaban por el papel sinuosamente, rezaba un título que llamaba la atención deuna forma singular :

Severus Snape, pillado IN FRAGANTI en una playa NUDISTA MUGGLE. Sus fotos MÁS SEXYS en el desplegable del interior.

La noticia, como siempre, había sido escrita por la reportera más egocentrica, Rita Skeeter, que no era especialmente bienvenida entre un gran círculo de magos, aunque para otros era la forma más jugosa de sacarle provecho al día ; siempre con algo nuevo y cada vez más perverso.

Bien llegó a la altura de Ginny, Snape apareció por el otro extremo del pasillo, con unos cuantos pergaminos bajo el brazo y la misma expresión de asqueo en la cara.

Ginny intentó plegar el diario y guardarlo en su mochila antes de que Snape llegase a su altura, tal vez no había visto aún la noticia y no quería que la descubriera ahora, así que acabó guardándolo de cualquier manera cuando notó al profesor a pocos pasos de ella.

Snape la miró como siempre, con tirria, peo no le dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a abrir la puerta de la sala y a hacerles entrar.

La habitación, pequeña y llena de polvo, tenía una mesa, emplezada en una esquina, sobre la que había una montaña de libros preparados para editar.

A lo largo de las paredes se extendían unas estanterías repletas de libros enmohecidos que rodeaban la habitación ; y repartidos de cualquier manera habían unos pequeños atriles.

Snape dejó los pergaminos sobre la mesa, y, dándose la vuelta y apoyándose sobre la silla, les miró atentamente, tomándose unos segundos antes de hablar :

Sientense aquí y NO hagan ruido. Quiero verTODOS esos pergaminos listos para cuando vuelva, y NO admito EXCUSAS.

Un gran revuelo se oyó entonces en el exterior, las clases se habían acabado y los estudiantes se dispersaban por los pasillos.

JUAJUAJUA! Habeis visto a Snape? Parece un pato!

Pues a mí me parece que no está nada mal!...

Las voces de los estudiantes llegaban claras e iban y venían tras la puerta, y Snape enarcó las cejas al oír esos comentarios.

Enfurruñado salió de la habitación dispuesto a perseguir a los culpables que dispersaban comentarios como aquellos, aumentando su colección de castigos, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a los Weasley, que seguían de pie, mirándole con ojos extraviados.

Al cerrar la puerta, Ginny se rió descaradamente ; al tiempo que se aliviaba por haber escondido a tiempo el diario.

Qué es eso tan gracioso? - preguntó Ron, que aún no se había enterado de nada.

Ginny, recordando su enfado, ni le miró, y cogió el diario para tirarselo sobre la mesa.

Míralo tú mismo -

Ajjjj.. Aún estás así? - le preguntó Ron, cansado, sin recibir contestación.

Se sentó al lado de Ginny, que ya había preparado su lugar, y casi se cayó del asiento al leer aquella noticia.

JAJAJAJA! Pero, qué es esto? - exclamó sin dejar de reírse, imaginando al temible profesor en semejante aprieto.

Apartó el diario, dejándolo tirado sobre la mesa, y resiguió con el dedo el lomo de los libros a la vez que leía los títulos ; cada uno de ellos debía tener como mínimo 300 páginas, y parecían de lo más aburridos.

Desanimado, cogió uno al azar, preparó el rollo de pergamino a su lado y abrió el libro, tosiendo y resoplando por el polvo que se levantaba.

Por lo menos podrían haberlos limpiado! Me estoy ahogando! - rabioso, pasaba las hojas sin leerlas, desesperado por no saber ni por dónde empezar.

Ginny, en cambio, seguía tranquila, leyendo calmadamente y tomando apuntes a cada hoja que leía.

Ron la observaba de reojo, tenso. La sensación de un muro entre los dos le estaba volviendo loco, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por volver atrás.

Intentó concentrarse, mas era imposible con ella a su lado.

Mírame - de sopetón, Ron le puso la mano sobre el hombro para girarla hacia él.

Que me dejes en paz de una vez YA! - Ginny le quitó la mano y le miró desafiante, con los labio fruncidos y la mano dispuesta a abofetear.

Ginny, si no te hubieras escapado de mí no estaríamos ahora castigados, así que deja de estar enfadada conmigo! - Ron se impacientaba al ver a su hermana tan testaruda.

Que QUÉ? - Ginny abrió los ojos, con ganas de echársele al cuello. - fué culpa tuya, por andar siempre vigilándome, preguntándome, observándome... �¡Incluso preguntas a mis amigas! Pero¿de qué vas?

Ron se alteraba cada vez más, mientras Ginny seguía despotricando.


	6. Capi 1 punto 5

Sólo eres mi hermano, no mi padre ni mi novio ni nada más, deja de ser TAN posesivo y celoso!NO soy una NIÑA, maldita sea!- Ginny alzaba cada vez más la voz sin darse cuenta, y le temblaban los labios de ira contenida, Ron miraba aquél temblor preguntándose cuándo iba a callar.

De pronto, Ron se abalanzó sobre Ginny, besándola mientras le cogía de los brazos para mantenerla quieta.

Ginny, sorprendida, se quedó sin respiración por un momento, y reaccionó tardíamente, cuando el calor inundaba sus mejillas.

Intentaba separarse de los labios de su hermano, revolviéndose, pero cada vez que conseguía apartar sus labios, Ron volvía a buscarla, dándole pequeños besos al tiempo que la acercaba a sí para poderla abrazar con más ansias.

Ginny quería liberarse de aquél abrazo, pero Ron ejercía una fuerza que desconocía, así que no pudo hacer nada más que sentir aquellos brazos rodeándola.

Su mente, llena de preguntas, iba quedándose paulatinamente en blanco, al tiempo que aquellos besos salados la acariciaban una y otra vez.

Aturdida, dejó que Ron la levantara de la silla, y se estremeció cuando las manos de Ron recorrieron su espalda, dando un ligero paseo y acercándose a la cintura.

Ron deslizó los dedos bajo la camisa de la chica, que se apoyaba sobre la mesa para no caer al suelo, sus piernas temblaban y una mezcla de sudor frío y ardor interno la dejaban sin respiración.

Lentamente dirigió las manos por su piel, hasta llegar a sus pequeños pechos, que casi no se atrevía a tocar ; Ginny temblaba ya de pies a cabeza, y no entendía la situación, aunque no sabía porqué no le paraba. Por Dios, era su hermano!

Nooo! - gritó Ginny mientras le apartaba los brazos, clavándole las uñas sin saberlo.

Ron la miró sorprendido, pero al instante la anuló besándola apasionadamente, mientras que sus manos divagaban debajo de su falda, recorriendo sus muslos.

Giny, entre jadeos, volvió a intentar separarse de él, agarrándole de las manos para que no siguiera por ese camino, pero Ron clavó la yema de su dedos sobre su piel, y la aupó sobre la mesa, cogiéndola de las muñecas y colocándole los brazos por detrás de la espalda, sujetándola con fuerza mientras le mordía el labio, que luego lamía con suavidad.

Deslizó sus labios hacia su oreja y su cuello ; unas cosquillas no del todo desagradables partían de allí donde Ron rozaba, recorriendo todo su cuerpo como un calambrazo.

Ron dejó de sujetarla, sin preocuparse de que volviera a rebatirse, y acarició las ardientes mejillas de Ginny, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo tímidamente.

Balbuceó algo sin sonido alguno, con el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos, y volvió a besarla, lánguidamente.

No... - Ginny se resistía cada vez menos, ladeando la cabeza para que Ron volviera a perderse en su cuello. En cambio, Ron volvió a deslizar sus manos bajo la camisa de Ginny, que instintivamente le paró sujetándole la mano, intentando sacarla de allí.

Ron, con un bufido, volvió a morderle el labio, esta vez con más fuerza, y al tiempo que le arrancaba la camisa de un manotazo, sumergió su cara entre sus pechos, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Los botones saltaron de la camisa rasgada, cayendo al suelo tintineando, como lágrimas de cristal rodando sobre una superficie helada..


	7. Capi 2 punto 1

Fred escuchaba atentamente a George, que hablaba con toda la calma del mundo, mientras que con el dorso de la mano se tapaba los ojos, tal vez para esconder alguna que otra furtiva lágrima.

Y esque me tiene de los nervios! Esta niña me va a causar un agujero en el estómago, o peor aún, un atontamiento permanente! - dijo George para finalizar.

Fred se reía por lo bajo, sin juzgar a su hermano. Siempre estaría de su parte, y en aquél momento especialmente delicado, no iba a ser menos.

UAAAUUUHHH! Habeis visto el Profeta de hoy? - gritaba Sammy, una chica de Hupplepuff.

Qué es lo que dice? - preguntó Fred con la cara angelical al corrillo que se había formado a pocos metros de ellos.

Brenna, que estaba roja como un tomate, le miró con ojos burlones y le tiró el diario a sus pies.

Fred, con los ojos llorosos de la risa contenida, susurró algo a George, que se puso de pie de un salto, quitándole el profeta de las manos.

UOAH! HA SALIDO BI... - no terminó la frase porque Fred le tapó la boca, sonriendo a las chicas y despidiendose de ellas.

Cuando ya no podían oírles, le regañó en un tono jovial :

Pero hombre! No digas eso, que sino, nos descubrirán!... Menuda bromita, eh? Te imaginas la cara que habrá puesto el narigudo Snape al leerlo? Lástima habernoslo perdido, habría sido apteósico! - y soltaron sendas carcajadas, caminando hacia su sala común, donde el tema de conversación eran los desnudos del profesor.

Creo que hemos sido demasiado generosos con él. Debiste dejarme colocarle un cuerpo más adecuado a él! - se quejó Fred.

Ya, claro, y seguro que aquél cuerpo grande, seboso y fofo que viste habría sido el mejor candidato, a que sí?... Demasiado fácil! No, mejor así, que pasa mejor desapercibido - George observaba las caras de sus compañeros, sobretodo de las chicas, que sonreían pícaramente o eludían el tema avergonzadas.

Nada, nada, me gusta mucho más así, ha perdido toooodaaa su credibilidad... jajaja! - parecía que George estuviera de buen humor, aunque en su interior seguía preocupado y malhumorado.

A lo lejos, en un extremo del pasillo, McGonagall y Dumbledore hablaban animadamente ; McGonagall, siempre de ceño frunido, llevaba en una cesta que levitaba a la altura de los hombros unos cuantos ejemplares del profeta, que ardían en llamaradas azules, y parecía estar inmersa en una discusión - o más bien un monólogo - sobre la clase de castigo que dar a los causantes de todo aquél embrollo.

Era evidente que ya habían averiguado que la tan siempre metomentodo Rita Skeeter no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Y e una verdadera lástima - dijo, suspirando- porque le habría sacado mucho partido a esta historia - tras lo cual, se desvaneció entre los chisporroteos de la hoguera que le había servido de contacto para aparecerse ante Dumbledore.

Minerva, tranquilícese, o se le acentuarán más esas patas de gallo... - comentó sin más Dumbledore, mirando con ojos cansados el largo pasillo de piedra.

McGonagall le fulminó con la mirada al oírle decir aquello sin ningún pudor.

Iba a abrir la boca para replicar, cuando Snape apareció de improviso tras el recodo que habían enfilado.

Su rostro, cetrino, estaba descompuesto de rabia, y las pupilas brillaban con ansias renovadas.

Qué es ESTO? - inquirió, con el Profeta en la mano - QUIERO la cabeza del que haya hecho esto!

Mmmm... - Dumbldore pensó qué le podría decir para tranquilizarle, pero no encontró respuesta satisfactoria, así que se limitó a mirarle con sus ojos azules y achispados, y, suspirando, asintió con la cabeza.

Caaalma, Severus, caalma, que no vean los alumnos que te dejas llevar... no te preocupes, el culpable recibirá su justo castigo. - sentenció, mirando fugazmente a los gemelos, que pasaban de largo y que habían sentido un escalofrío en el espinazo.

Lo sabe. - exclamó Fred.

Seguro... - susurró George, al que no le importaba para nada el castigo que pudieran imponerles.


	8. Capi 2 punto 2

Ginny, asustada por el repentino cambio de Ron, le cogió de las sienes, apartándolo de su pecho, donde Ron había dejado ya una marca.

El chico la miró con ojos extraviados, y la volvió a besar incesantemente, mientras que sus dedos reseguían la forma de los senos bajo el sujetador, estrujándolos con ganas pero con cuidado, como si se fueran a romper.

Me molesta... - susurró Ron, desabrochando la prenda interior y quitándosela, sin dejar que Ginny se tapara con los brazos.

Su piel onduleaba bajo las caricias inexpertas de Ron, que descubrían su cuerpo a medida que avanzaba en su recorrido.

Por un instante se peleó con el cierre de su falda, y optó por ignorarla, subiéndola hasta que los muslos de Ginny quedaron al descubierto, con las braguitas insinuandose ; Ron acarició las piernas de su hermana con ansias, mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Ah... - Ginny empezaba a sentirse muy extraña. Latigazos intermitentes que cosquilleban por su cuerpo mordían su piel, y el calor que nacía de su interior empezaba a sofocarla.

Perlas de sudor rodaban por su piel, empapando el uniforme de los dos jóvenes.

Ron respiraba con dificultad, deseando hacerlo todo y a la vez no hcer nada ; no sabía por dónde empezar, aunque deseaba comerse a Ginny, y la besó, lamió y mordisqueó, intentando atrapar su sabor entre sus labios, sin pensar en si estaba haciendo bien o mal... sólo se concentraba en ella y en lo frágil que resultaba.

Suéeeltameee... - susurró sin fuerzas Ginny, volviendo a enredar sus dedos en el pelo de Ron, intentando separarle de ella, mientras Ron perseguía con la lengua una línea imaginaria, que cruzaba el pecho de Ginny y llegaba hasta su vientre, donde ella dejó escapar un leve gritito y un suspiro, deshaciéndose de placer.

Ron seguía su curso, obviando las manos de una Ginny temblorosa, que se arqueaba al contacto húmedo de los labios del chico, que seguía memorizando su cuerpo.

Ginny, nerviosa al seguir conscientemente el vaivén de la respiración del chico y al comprobar que descendía peligrosamente hacia una zona de su cuerpo mucho más íntima, le estiró del pelo con fuerza, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

Un brillo feroz cruzó los ojos del chico ; por unos segundos la miró desconcertado y algo dolido, y al momento se volvió a lanzar sobre ella, arrinconándola contra la pared y cogiéndola de las muñecas, aguantandole los brazos en alto.

La miró directamente a los ojos, y Ginny tuvo miedo.

Parecía alguien totalmente distinto, lleno de ira ; sus ojos, entornados, bañados de un oscuro deseo, el pelo algo mojado cayendo sobre su cara, las sombras que acentuaban su mirada... un escalofrío convulsionó a Ginny, y se mordió los labios, como intentando despertarse de una pesadilla.

Ron deshizo la presión en las muñecas de la joven, y le pasó los brazos por la cintura, atrayendo las caderas de la chica hacia las suyas, tras lo cual se desabrochó el cinturón y el cierre del pantalón.

Ginny, atentaa sus movimientos, temblaba como una hoja, asustada y a la vez deseando continuar.

Sin remilgos, el pelirrojo se bajó la cremallera del pantalón, dejando que éstos cayeran al suelo con un golpe seco, y con un manotazo, se bajó los bóxer lo suficiente com para moverse sin problemas.

Ansiosos, sus dedos avanzaron por sus muslos, buscando su rincón oculto, despertando a la mujer encerrada en su hermana del letargo que la adormecía y aprisionaba.

Deslizó su mano derecha por la cara interna del muslo, provocando cosquillas intermitentes a su hermana, que cerraba los ojos, llorosos.


	9. Reviews a mis niñas lindas

Uolaaaa mis niñs!

Bien, pues intercalo este viejo manuscrito para contestar a vuestros reviews, porque odio hacerlo tras el capítulo de la historia (aunque tal vez debería hacerlo así.. Espero que no se me enfaden...)

DrEaM-KaT

Jijijijji xDDDDD Bueno, éste es más cortito, así que tengo más facilidad para concretar un final, la historia de los otros fics, ufff... no me olvido de ellos, sólo que nunca estoy cintenta con lo que tengo ideado para ellos.. ¿Será una crisis de escritor? uuuu

Sea como fuere, yo sigo escribiendo aunque sea unaspocas líneas y en el trabajo xDDDDD

Y Tu sigue con lo tuyo, que yo me he enviciado.. xDDD Tenfgo que pasarme por los demás que tienes, eso sí.. Y esque no tengo apenas tiempo para leer, ay dios míiiiooooo uuu

Desire Black

Jajajaj XDDD

Bueno, este es unc ontenido sólo para adultos, y... a esta altura seguro que ya sabes de qué va la historia, ne? Incesto? Jijijiji.. No te gusta? Ya sé que es un tema delicado, pero a mí me da unmorbo que me muero, por lo menos para ellos dos.. Y espero que esto no le moleste a nadie (o en su defecto, que si le molesta no lo lea xDDD )

Ya me dirás qué te va pareciendo, me hace ilusión xD

Ginny-ForEver

Jajaja.. Esque quería dar más juego a esta historia, no que fuera a palo seco.. y me imaginé sacarles un poco de quicio, jejeje, pero no dejar nada claro, sino sencillamente tirar la piedra y esconder la mano xD

Bueno, creio que ya lo puse claro, respecto a Ron y Ginny ; y esque Ron es muy posesivo con su hermana, no la deja respiar, le pregunta absolutamente todo lo que hace.. Ya sabes que en lo slibros él hace como de hermano mayor xDDD

Pero esque en esta historia, bueno, sencillamente lo quise llevar más allá, osea, que poco a poco fuera sintiendo algo más que instinto protector exagerado xDDD jusjusjus (cómo me enrollo)

Ah, nooo? No te imaginabas un fic entre estos dos que fuera tan explícito? Jiojiji, me alegro, mira, no sé porqué pero esta pareja me da mucho morbo.. auxsss madre mía xDDDD

Lo único es que no sé yo si les gustará a la gente, porque yo como siempre lo veo patético TT

Creo que me salió mucho mejor el fic de Noche de Lluvia.. (porqué no te das una vuelta por ahí? Así me podrías decir si estoy en lo cierto o si no he rebajado mi estilo... TT A veces no sé si explico bien las cosas... TT)

Jejeje, A ve, George pues... se puede aguantar por que es mucho mayor, porque tiene más sesera, o tal vez porque no s que le vuelva loco de deseo, sino loco de nervios por su testarudez.. Qui lo sá? xDDDD

Ya les meteré en algun otro fic en baranda a estos tres, ya.. xD te imaginas? Todos esos hermanitos pa ti sola? mmmm xDDDDDD Y todos pelirrojos.. aixsss xDDDD (Se me va la pinzaaaa se me vaaaaa)

shiosan 

Gracias, gracias! ) ajjjj, hay que ver, ahora tengo que hacer otro fic para poner a Ginny con George.. como sois xDDDDD jajajaj... Bueno, creo que te decepcionaré en este. PEro, ya he tomado nota de tu sugerencia, así que ya haré alguna cosa por ahí, ya.. xDD

nat

JAJAAJ XDDDD

Esque Sevy.. xDDDD bueno, al final no he querido ensañarme mucho con él, asi que lo he dejado sólo en un guiño, pero algúhn día de estos le crearé tal escándalo que se va a enterar xDDDD

Y respecto a Ron.. groooaarrrggghh.. Esque con esas melenas que me trae, esos ojazos y esos labios.. pufsss... tú qué te imaginas? jijijij

Y por cierto.. ¿Has leido el fic de El Bosque? Porque si te gusta Snape.. creo que ese fic te va a dejar mucho peor que éste xDDDD jusjusjusjus

KaTy 

Jajaj xDDD A que he sorprendido? XDDDDDDD Me encanta xD

Soy fan de crear parejas e xtrañas, aunquie al igual eso reporte que a la gente no le guste mucho.. no lo se. uuuu En fín, que yo a esta pareja le veo mucho potencial, ojalá se encuentren por ahí más escritoras que quieran hacer fics de estos dos.. que yo para los que son romanticos no soy, pero para los HOT... xDDDD

Y estaría muy bien encontrar de todo .. ainsss...

Ginny-ForEver

jajajaj xDDDD Pues si con ese capi tuviste que tener casi respiración asisitida, no veas el siguiente cómo está.. xDDDD

Espero que te gust, eso sí. Lo he pasado francamente mal en el trabajo para escribirlo, madre mía.. Intentando estar por mi trabajo y por el capi... y que no me acababa de convencer, sigh..sigh...

Y no, no sucede en el aula de Snape, tyo en eso soy muy precavida xDD No les molestarán, no xDDD

Es un aula perdida por ahí, llena de telarañas y polvo, como ya dije, y que se usa para guardar reliquias de libros que son más muermo que otra cosa... (y eso que me gustan los libros, eh?) Y bueno, pues... Que no hay peligro, porque Snape les ha castigado algo así como 5 horas de cada tarde, asi que en ese intervalo tienen tiempo para hcer muchas cosas xDDDDD

Menos el castigo, de todo xDDDD

Pero.. quien sabe, al igual hago que los descubran y lo pasen muy mal.. xDDDD jkojojojojo

Pues venga, muchos besitos a tods y gracias por vuestros reviews! Voy a seguir con mi labor de actualizar! jijij )


	10. Capi 2 punto 3

AH!... - gimió al sentir que Ron introducía un dedo en su sexo ; una mezcla de dolor y placer la invadió, y la hizo temblar aún más.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, Ron apartó las braguitas ; sujetándolas con una mano mientras que con la diestra se ayudaba, cerró los ojos, concentrándose en penetrar suavemente a Ginny, que gemía asustada.

Un profundo suspiro surgió de la garganta del chico al haberla poseído por fín.

Se mantuvo en su interior, abrazándola y pegándose a ella como si no le bastara aquello, y suspiró, temblando tenuemente.

Dirigió sus besos por su cuello, mientras empezaba a moverse instintivamente. Mordisqueó suavemente aquella piel tierna, y se deslizó hasta sus pechos, sobre los que paseó suavemente la lengua, haciendo que Ginny temblara con cada cosquilleo que encendía su ser.

Rodeó los pezones con los labios, exhalando aire caliente, observando cómo se endurecían, y los lamió, Ginny suspiraba,extasiada. Nunca había probado algo parecido, y, aunque estaba aún asustada,no quería olvidarlo.

Mmmmm...- gemía, mordiendose los labios para no gritar ;Ron seguía atendiendo aquella parte de su cuerpo que parecía tan sensible.

Se los llevó a la boca,lamiendolos como si fueran un dulce, tras lo cual volvió a encontrar los labios de la chica, e introdujo la lengua, juguetona, buscando la de Ginny, conviertiendo aquél beso dulce en algo mucho más perverso.

Empezó a moverse tenuemente, vigilando no hacerle daño, acariciandola con aquellas grandes manos que la estaban volviendo loca y con las que imaginaba cada vez cosas peores.

Poco a poco el ritmo de sus caderas cobraron fuerza, haciendo que Ginny se transformase, la rabia y el malestar que había guardado para su hermano había desaparecido, y mil sensaciones nuevas las habían suplantado.

Su piel, caliente, abrasaba al chico, que seguía embistiendo con furia ; mientras la cogía de las caderas para moverla mejor.

Ginny se abrazó al muchacho ; sus manos resbalaban por la espalda mojada de sudor, excitandola aún más.

El ruido de la mesa empotrándose contra la pared a cada embestida, sus gemidos, la respiración entrecortada... Su mente se quedó en blanco y voló libre, rebotando en las paredes de la habitación con cada uno de sus gemidos.

En algún momento, se convirtieron en súplicas, pidiendo a su hermano cada vez más.

Se aferró a Ron, pegándose a su cuerpo, y le besó con ansias, mientras le abrazaba con las piernas.

Ron... Rooon... - de sus labios surgió su nombre, y en el mismo instante, el chico sonrió, extasiado, porpinandole un caderazo que la hizo gritar, sintiendo la tensión burbujeando en su vientre.

Gimoteaba entrecortadamente, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. La intensidad con la que sentía a Ron la estaba enloqueciendo, y lloriqueó al experimentar un primer orgasmo ; suave pero intenso,que la sobrevino sin apenas darle tiempo a respirar, yque se encadenó a una sucesión de sacudidas que la dejaron casi sin aliento ; Ron incrementó su movimiento, a punto de llegar al clímax.

La miró con los ojos entornados, y, con un último golpe de cadera, se dejó llevar por el placer, sin separarse de Ginny, que, al sentir el húmedo y ardiente orgasmo de su hermano en su interior, se derritió en otro, tan intenso que no se dió cuenta de los alaridos que proferían de su boca, que reverberaron en el aula, ysedejó caer, apoyándose en la pared fríaque en ese momento la ayudaba a refrescar su ardor.

Ron, tragando aire para llenar sus pulmones, la abrazó con su cálido cuerpo, y acercó sus labios a la oreja de Ginny, dejando ir en susurros unas sencillas palabras que no esperaba escuchar.

Te quiero... - su voz se quebró en ese instante, y sollozó - Perdóname, pero, TE QUIERO! - y la estrechó aún más fuerte, intentando engullirla con su piel.

A Ginny los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Su corazón le decía que era un amor sincero, y que a pesar de ser maldito, valía la pena vivirlo, así que sin decir palabra alguna, le atrapó en un abrazo mucho más íntimo,besándole intensamente.


	11. Bonus

Ginny sonrió tímidamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

Era por eso que últimamente estabas tan pesado? - le preguntó con un hilo de voz, sin atreverse a creer en la respuesta.

Claro. - respondió Ron sencillamente - Me moría de celos y quería que lo supieras, pero tenía miedo ; esto no es normal. - bajó la mirada, perdiendose entre los flecos de la falda arrugada

Ginny atrapó su cabeza entre sus brazos, y la atrajo a su pecho, besándole en la frente.

Te entiendo, y ahora siento todo lo que dije ; creía que no me soportabas y que me querías hacer la vida imposible... - acomodó su mejilla en la leonina cabellera, y le abrazó aún más fuerte, soltando una risilla -Puede que no sea muy normal, pero esto me gusta, así que... - incorporó la cabeza y cogió de la barbilla a Ron, para que se cruzasen sus miradas - Ssshhh... - se llevó un dedo a los labios - vamos a llevarlo en secreto¿De acuerdo?.. Tal vez sea incluso divertido!

Ron asintió, algo cansado, y la besó fugazmente.

Hubiera querido seguir amándola ; ahora que por fín lo había conseguido no quería dejarla marchar, y se sentía como si hubiera sido un sueño : temía despertarse en su cama, solo.

No creo que haya sido un sueño... verdad? - le djo Ginny, con una sonrisa en los ojos.

UAUH.. Estaba pensando lo mismo... Tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento voy a despertarme ! - murmuró Ron, sorprendido agradablemente por haber comprobado que Ginny pensaba lo mismo...

Quien sabe... - dijo ella, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, tras lo cual empujó a Ron para que la dejara bajar de la mesa.

Ron, riendo, la cogió en brazos, sujetándola por los muslos, y la levantó en vilo, dejando que se deslizara lentamente hasta dejarla en el suelo.

Con un último beso, se separaron, y empezaron a vestirse y atusarse, intentando no aparentar cambio alguno.

Se sentaron, esta vez muy juntos, y cogieron cada uno un pergamino, escribiendo a duras penas, entre rubores, miradas, cosquillas y besos.

Aquella tarde, por supuesto, no llegaron a escribir demasiado, y cuando Snape volvió a buscarles, sonrió satisfecho, al comprobar que podía desquitarse con ellos.

Con un aumento de castigo y menos puntos para su casa, salieron del aula, con prisas, y echaron a correr en cuanto desaparecieron de la vista del profesor, escondiendose en cualquier rincón para darse pequeños besos.

Y aquella noche no pudieron pegar ojo, recordando cada instante de sus juegos...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny junto los labios, y exhaló aire caliente, recorriendo el rostro de Ron, que dormía plácidamente.

Él arrugó la nariz por las cosquillas, y entreabrió los ojos, enfocando borrosamente la mirada.

Sonrió, haciendo que Ginny suspirase.

No sabes qué feliz me hace el que tú seas lo primero que vea al despertar... - le susurró, acariciandole la mejilla y atrayéndola después para besarla.

Se perdieron entre las sábanas, haciendo el amor hasta que sus cuerpos dijeron Basta.

Y quedaron allí, abrazados y durmiendo el uno en brazos del otro, ajenos a cualquier movimiento de su mundo...


End file.
